1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-proof lens device, and more particularly to a vibration-proof lens device equipped with a corrective lens for correcting any image blurring caused by vibration working on the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the increase in optical magnification and sophistication in other aspects of optical performance, some of the lens devices used in today's television cameras are equipped with a corrective lens for correcting any image blurring caused by vibration working on the television camera. A lens device provided with a corrective lens (hereinafter referred to as vibration-proof lens device) would have a vibration detecting sensor for detecting vertical and lateral vibrations and a linear motor-equipped corrective lens drive unit among other elements, and the corrective lens is moved by the corrective lens drive unit to a position where any image blurring is to be corrected on the basis of vibration information detected by the vibration detecting sensor.
FIG. 8 in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-318400 discloses a television camera to be carried on the shoulder of a cameraperson when in use, and the vibration-proof lens device used in the television camera is externally fitted with an electrical drive unit as shown in FIG. 7. The electrical drive unit is provided with a plurality each of switches and levers to be manipulated by the cameraperson on whose shoulder is the camera, and the focal distance, aperture and other factors can be changed as appropriate by manipulating these switches and levers. The anti-vibration function can be turned on or off by manipulating an ON/OFF switch.
Another example is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-122527, in which the television camera is fixed to the pan head of a tripod, and the cameraperson manipulates the manual focusing ring of the lens device with one hand while adjusting the direction of the camera with the other hand.